


Fifty Shades of Winchester

by Marchia43



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchia43/pseuds/Marchia43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to do something different and Sam helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Winchester

Sam pulls at the chain securing his wrists.

The chain forces his wrists behind him and Dean has attached it to the bed frame. It’s a chunky chain; Dean must have bought it in a hardware store somewhere along the road. Sam hadn’t seen him do it. The chain is probably about six feet long and allows Sam to move around the side of the bed he’s on but only that far no further. They had checked into this fleabag motel two days ago and Dean had been acting shifty ever since. Today he’d been giving Sam hints all day that it was going to be a ‘very good day, Sammy’. Sam knew that was Dean’s unromantic way of saying he wanted to get up to what he called ‘the kinky shit’ later that evening!

Sam loved Dean, he’d always loved him. First as a brother and that was fine, but then years later after Stanford, after Jess things had changed for Sam. He began to see his Dean not just as his brother but maybe as something more intimate. Sometime, somewhere along the line, around two years ago, it became apparent that Sam was not the only one who felt this way.

Dean being Dean he tried to ignore it, bury it down deep and put pie on top of it, but eventually after the apocalypse and Sam being gone for a year and then having no soul, he seemed to realise that there wasn’t any time to lose. Besides, Dean’s time in hell had taught him the importance of a kind hand and Sammy, his Sammy was capable of providing that. They needed each other, they loved each other. It didn’t take much to push it over the edge. One too many nights patching each other up, one too many glimpses of the other in the shower and one thing led to another. On a dark night after a tough hunt that left Dean drowning his sorrows in a stinking dive bar and rolling home to see Sam, warm and safe sitting in the double bed in their room waiting for him and he thought, Fuck it you only live once. It had taken a few false starts but eventually they became a couple. Dean seemed happy. So was Sam.

About six months ago Sam found out that their definition of ‘kinky shit’ varied, and boy did it vary. Sam’s ideas were just a bit too vanilla for Dean; he liked sex – who didn’t? But Sam’s idea of adventurous was sex in public places, or wearing those stupid pink panties that Dean had bought in a joke shop. God they’d pinched, he remembered! The orgasm when Dean had just slid them aside and fucked him, man Sam had thought at the time I’m going to lose my mind.

Anyway, around six months ago, after an intense evening of athletic sex Dean rolled over and said while dropping off to sleep “God, I’d love to chain you up and spank your fab ass”

Sam had looked over and realised as Dean fell asleep that he was serious. He really would like to tie him up and inflict some pain. It was a strange thought for Sam. Dean had never shown any indications that this was what he was in to. He lay awake wondering about it and realised that he wasn’t too averse to the idea. He waited a few nights and as Dean was getting ready for bed he suggested it, casually. The same way he’d ask Dean if he wanted to go for a drink later. Dean had been overjoyed and smiling so wide Sam thought his teeth would fall out. He’d promised to ‘go easy on you, big fella’

So here he was, chained by the wrists to the motel bed, naked and waiting for Dean to come out of the bathroom where he’d been for a quite a while.

“Dean” Sam finally decided to shout, “What the hell are you doing in there? You better not be beating off you bastard!”

In direct response the door swung open and Dean came striding out still fully clothed.

Sam couldn’t hide that he was a bit disappointed, he’d been hoping that Dean was going to come out naked and then there would be adventurous one-of-us-is-tied-up sex. Instead Dean walked straight over to the computer table and picked up the ruler that Sam had been using to mark the trail of a werewolf they’d been tracking.

Without saying a word Dean turned to Sam and walked back across the motel’s hideous purple carpet. He stopped about two feet away and Sam looked from Dean to the Ruler.

“What the fuck are you going to do with that?” he questions, raising his left eyebrow and smirking. They both know what he’s going to do with it.

“I’m going to have a lot of fun” Dean promises as he walks around Sam.

“Use your safe word if you have to” Dean sing songs to remind him, as he suddenly brings the ruler down on Sam’s ass.

“Nggh” Sam grunts as he tries to twist away from the sharp stinging pain.

Dean doesn’t say anything just brings his hand back and then brings the ruler down on Sam’s left buttock again. There is a beautiful red line where the ruler impacts. Again Sam grunts from the sting but he doesn’t ask Dean to stop. Dean walks around to the front so he can look in Sam’s eyes as he wraps his arms around him and lays two more swats high on Sam’s butt. Sam presses forward into Dean’s chest as he continues to paddle Sam’s backside switching from one side to the next. Sam is biting his lips to stop from crying out as the pain builds. Dean watches every flicker of expression crossing Sam’s face, intensifying the swats until Sam has to react vocally. Dean is working up a sweat and Sam’s settled into the rhythm Dean is laying down. He leans forward and rests his head on Dean’s shoulder and as the paddling continues he shifts his head sideways so that he can mouth at Dean’s neck. His naked flesh is rubbing against Dean’s rough clothes and making him feel more vulnerable, he is hissing in pain with every sting but he loves this.

“You’re not using your safe word, I think you like this” Dean says as he takes a break to run his hands down Sam’s back. He shifts so that he is crowded up against Sam and runs his hands down and over Sam’s backside. Sam lets out a gasp as Dean smooths away some of the sting. He slides his hand around Sam and down between his legs. Sam pushes back against Dean’s chest his hands trapped between them, powerless to stop Dean from doing whatever he wants, somehow that intensifies the sensation as Dean grasps his rock hard cock, which has begun to leak pre-come. “Oh yeah, you like this” Dean murmurs, with just the right amount of Winchester arrogance that somehow makes Sam need to moan deeper in his throat. Dean kisses the back of Sam’s neck and starts to pump Sam hard, no warm up, no gentleness just manhandling. Sam cries out at the pain of Dean’s dry hand rubbing him in his most intimate parts. As Dean smears the pre-come around it becomes a little easier and Sam is able to relax into the feeling of Dean jacking him off.

Sweat is starting to form on Sam’s exquisite body and Dean runs his other hand down Sam’s sweaty back and around until it rests against his stomach, holding him still. Sam starts to pant and gasp in earnest and is pulling against the chain to try to turn around to kiss Dean properly. Twisting Sam’s head with a firm grip Dean pulls him back against him and kisses him, it’s awkward and not elegant but the kiss is hot and full of emotion. 

Dean slides his hand off Sam’s cock and down further so that he can grab Sam’s balls. He starts to pull and, gently, squeeze them and Sam feels his legs begin to weaken. The trouble with sleeping with Dean is he knows every centimetre of Sam’s body and exactly what turns him on. Dean runs his hand back even further from his balls to his hole. Rubbing over the tight pucker he finds between Sam’s hot cheeks he presses gently in making Sam moan long and low into Dean’s mouth. Dean swallows Sam’s groan and then pulls away so he can aim a few more swats at Sam’s ass.

Dean smacks the ruler against Sam’s ass just hard enough to intensify the warmth that is beginning to build in Sam’s balls. Sam doesn’t count how many hits Dean lays down, he is too far gone at this point. Dean has brought him to the edge of himself and he needs only a few more strokes from Dean’s hand and he would be coming everywhere. Dean hits him a few more times but Sam knows he’s not going to spank him hard, he’s just gently tickling. In response Sam begins thrusting and squirming into Dean’s hold.

“Harder, harder” Sam demands so Dean stands back and brings the ruler back down on Sam’s ass.

Sam can feel his orgasm building and Dean pulls him around so that he can kiss him again, Sam pants into Dean’s mouth “I’m gonna…”

“Come?” Dean says just as Sam does really hard, splashing come all over the bedframe and the floor. As he feels his orgasm fade away Sam realises he is wrapped in Dean’s arms, being held gently through his aftershocks.

When Sam is recovered enough to stand unaided Dean unchains him and gently leads him to one of the beds, lying Sam down Dean kisses him gently and says “Feel better now, Sammy?” Dean is teasing which is okay.

As Sam slips off to sleep he feels Dean cleaning him up with a warm cloth and hears Dean say, “Oh and by the way, I wasn’t beating off in the bathroom before, I was planning what I was going to do with you”

“Mmrph” Sam replies succinctly

Just as the lights go off and Sam begins to drift off he feels Dean get into the bed behind him and realises Dean never came. He gave Sam an awesome orgasm and he hadn’t even gotten anything out of it. God he loved this man.


End file.
